Anti-Cosmo or is it?
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Anti-Cosmo was once a Fairy a long time ago. But how will he and the others cope that he is back with a changed personality? Will he be able to live as a Anti-Fairy ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Anti-Cosmo or is it?

_**Quanktumspirit: "I'm taking over this story and adding my own chapters soon. Please review. I own nobody. Adopted date: 7**__**th**__** August 2013."**_

* * *

The story began in Anti-Cosmo's room on a dark evening it was stormy.

**"No! I must…escape…from…evil...self!" Anti-Cosmo's good self said.**

"**No! Stay there!" His evil self shouted.**

**"Why are ya shouting? What's up with ya?" Anti-Wanda asked confused. **

**"Oh, I don't know. I guess I need a break." Anti-Cosmo said. **

**"Alright then." Anti-Wanda said. **

"**I think I really need Timothy's help I'll visit him", he thought. **

Anti -Cosmo then poofed himself to Dimsdale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was playing Crash Nebula in his room. He heard the knocking.

**"Coming!" Timmy called. **

When he opened the door, he saw Anti-Cosmo.

**"What do you wanna…" Timmy asked.**

Anti-Cosmo suddenly fell to the ground.

**"Timothy, you must help me!" Anti-Cosmo said in serious pain.**

**"Huh?" Timmy said, "Cosmo! Wanda! Come down!"**

When they came down, Wanda saw Anti-Cosmo kneeling on the floor and asked,

**"Why are you kneeling?" Wanda asked confused.**

**"I need you help! I need to escape my evil self! Aaah! Must…escape…evil…self!" Anti-Cosmo said in pain.**

**Timmy saw that his condition wasn't good, so he said, "Ok, we'll help your good self escape." **

**"Quick!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. **

**"Ok, then." Wanda said.**

The big group poofed into Timmy's room.

**"So, how will we do it?" Timmy asked. **

**"Wait! I remember a spell that can destroy the evil self, but we need two fairies and one anti-fairy to do this." Wanda said.**

**"Well, we do have 2 fairies." Timmy said.**

**"Yes.I know, but I don't know whether Anti-Cosmo wants to do it." Wanda added. **

**"I'll do it." Anti-Cosmo agreed.**

**"Here goes! Ready?" Wanda asked**.

**"Ready!" Both Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo replied. **

Wanda poofed out a box, and the 3 of them placed their wands into it. Anti-Cosmo, Cosmo and Wanda pointed their wands towards Anti-Cosmo, while he pointed his wand towards himself . All of their wands shot out a beam and all went toward him. There was a blinding light and "Anti-Cosmo" was no longer an anti-fairy. His fangs disappeared, his skin wasn't blue, but it was beige, like a fairy. His wand's star was yellow and his hair was green.

**"Thank you for saving my good self. My name is not Anti-Cosmo, but I am a lost brother of Cosmo. My real name is Cosmic Romeo Cosma." The new reformed Anti-Cosmo said.**

**"Huh? I've never heard of you!" Wanda remarked**.

**"I know, because I was accidentally megalomaniumized when I was very young. I was megalomaniumized fully until last year. The element was losing effect." Cosmic explained.**

**"Okay…"Timmy said.**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "This isn't my chapter yet, I won't be writing for a while till I have everything across."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 The story

_**Quanktumspirit: "Not my chapter jet. Please review though."**_

* * *

**"Well, since you're good now, tell us the story of how you turned into an anti-fairy." Timmy said. **

**"I know! Now I will!" Cosmic replied.**

* * *

Story (Cosmic's POV)

I was in my lab in the basement, making the antidote for the element.

**My mother(Mama Cosma) called, "Time for lunch, Cosmic!" **

**"Coming!" I replied. **

But as I was running towards the door, I accidentally kicked onto a table leg, and the megalomanium was sprayed onto me. I suddenly became mad with power and I turned into an anti-fairy. I left home and went to the library. I read the book: List of Fairies and their Counterparts. I read and found out that only Cosmo didn't have a counterpart, and since I looked so similar to him, only smarter, I decided to rename myself as Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

End of POV

**"You know what happened next. Anti-Mama Cosma adopted me as her son, I was married to Anti-Wanda. Anti-Wanda! What'll she say when I go home looking like a fairy?" Cosmic exclaimed.**

**"I know! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Cosmic looks like Anti-Cosmo, but retains his own personality!" Timmy wished. **

In a second, Cosmic looked like Anti-Cosmo again.

**" Thanks!" "Anti-Cosmo" said.**

Then, he poofed home.

* * *

At home in Anti-Fairy world

**"Hello, dear Anti-Wanda." "Anti-Cosmo" said, trying hard to let his British accent return. **

**"Hi, Anti-Cossie!" Anti-Wanda said, not noticing the change in his voice.**

**"Hello, Foop." "Anti-Cosmo" said to Foop. **

**"Hello, father, you sound a little different today." Foop remarked. **

**"Do I?" "Anti-Cosmo" asked. **

**"Oh, now you don't." Foop said.**

**"Phew! That sure was close! Foop almost found out I was a bit different."**

**"Anti-Cosmo" muttered to himself. "Well, let's start with the paperwork."**

After a long time, Anti-Wanda shouted**, "Dinner's ready!" **

**"Coming!"** "Anti-Cosmo" replied, poofing into the dining room.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 03 Home is now a little different**_

_**Quanktumspirit: "I added the 3**__**rd**__** to the 6**__**th**__** chapter together, because they were in my option too small to be each one chapter. And they fit. Please review. Changed date: Monday 12**__**th**__** August 2013."**_

* * *

"Anti-Cosmo" poofed into the dining room and settled down on his usual place. Anti-Wanda, in the kitchen, magic out a pushing tray and placed the dishes and her husband's favourite tea on it. Then, she pushed the tray out of the kitchen, and to beside the dining table. Anti-Wanda placed the dishes onto the table one by one, and poured the tea into a china teacup and placed it beside "Anti-Cosmo's" plate and settled down. "Anti-Cosmo" picked up his fork and knife and began to cut the piece of steak on his plate. He thought deeply about his problem of hiding from Anti-Wanda and Foop his fairy-form.

**"Father? What's wrong?" Foop asked.**

**"Oh, nothing, really… I don't feel like eating. I'll be in my room if you need me." "Anti-Cosmo" continued sipping his tea. **

"Anti-Cosmo" poofed up into his room and sat on his chair, thinking deeply. After a few hours, "Anti-Cosmo" felt hungry, so he decided to have some of his favourite Chinese fried noodles. He poofed it out onto his table and began eating. When he finished, "Anti-Cosmo" checked the time, it was 10 pm, so he went to the bathroom to wash up and changed into his pj's. Shortly after, Anti-Wanda came.

**"Goodnight, Anti-Cossie!" Anti-Wanda said.**

**"Goodnight." "Anti-Cosmo" replied.**

* * *

The next morning, Cosmic woke up and smelt his Sunday breakfast, which consisted of coffee and chocolate waffles. He dressed up and walked down the stairs. Cosmic reached the bottom of the stairs and floated to the dining room and settled down on seat. His wife placed a plate with waffles drizzled with dark chocolate sauce and his coffee by the table and walked towards the seat beside Cosmic. Weird, Cosmic thought, Foop has not been planning to take over Fairy World. He sipped his coffee, cut a piece a waffle, dipped it in chocolate sauce and ate it. Since today's Sunday, he decided to visit Timmy(weird). He poofed to Timmy's house and sure enough, he was playing Crash Nebula(again) with Cosmo. He tapped on the window, and Timmy turned and saw him.

**"Oh, hi! You're just in time! I was just going to show you my new Win 8 computer-tablet!" Timmy said.**

Timmy led Cosmic to his switched it on and showed him the two screens (FYI, the 2 screens are the start screen and the desktop. They're interchangeable) and the apps in it.

**"So, why did you visit?" Timmy asked Cosmic.**

**"Oh, today's Sunday, and it's the only day I'm free, so I visited." Cosmic replied.**

**"Who's older, me or you?" Cosmo asked Cosmic. **

**"Of course it's me, dimwit!" Cosmic said.**

**"Well, better get going, or else Anti-Wanda will be looking for me all over the castle." Cosmic said.**

He poofed into his anti-fairy form and went back to Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

Cosmic returned to his dark, gloomy castle in Anti-Fairy World. When he reached the living room, he was greeted with a clean sofa. Then, Anti-Wanda came out with a plate of fruits arranged nicely. She then placed the plate on the coffee table. She's been acting strangely, Cosmic thought, I wonder what's going on. This kept happening, day after day. Finally, one day, Cosmic almost felt like bursting with curiosity, so he decided to be brave and ask Anti-Wanda what was going on. He knew Anti-Wanda would be in the living room at this time of the poofed into the living room and sure enough, Anti-Wanda was there, sitting on the sofa, looking at walked towards the seat beside Anti-Wanda and settled down.

**He asked, "You're acting strange. How come?"**

**"Did ya forgets? Tomorrow Jorgen's coming, and he wants us to be neat and act with manners! Yer forgots?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband confused.**

**"What? My, my, I forgot. Luckily, I don't have to practice, since I'm neat and and I act with manners all the time, anyway." Anti-Cosmo a.k.a Cosmic said happy.**

**"I better get started on the dinner. Timmy's coming soon and he said he wanna ask you something." Anti-Wanda said.**

**"Ok." Anti-Cosmo a.k.a Cosmic replied happy to see Timmy again.**

Anti-Wanda poofed into the kitchen to prepare the dishes(she'd rather make the dishes from scratch than just poofing them up), while Cosmic proceeded to set up the table. After like an hour later, everything was ready. Anti-Wanda cleared the flour from her face and sat on the sofa. 5 minutes later, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda(Cosmo and Wanda disguised as one pink-and-green pair of shoes) pressed on the doorbell and Cosmic went to open the door.

**"Hi, Cos-I mean, Anti-Cosmo." Timmy greeted. **

**"Cheerio, pip-pip and all that. Come on in!" Cosmic ushered Timmy.**

He sat beside Anti-Wanda and scanned the dishes.

**"Oh my god! Why are there so many dishes?" Timmy was shocked.**

**"I figured out that Cosmo and Wanda would be coming, so I had two extra table. Come on out, Cosmo and Wanda." Cosmic said.**

**"Should we?" Cosmo whispered to Wanda.**

**"Alright." Wanda said, poofing herself and Cosmo into their fairy forms.**

They settled down on their seats and Cosmo scanned the array of dishes, spotting his favourite pudding.

**"Cool! Chocolate pudding!" Cosmo cheered whiles the other laughs him quietly out.**

**"Now, let's eat!" Anti-Wanda said happy.**

Timmy used his fork to take a piece of the roasted chicken and placed it on his plate. He looked at Cosmo, who was eating only pudding, and Wanda, who was slowly nibbling on her piece of breadstick and occasionally bit a piece of chicken. Cosmic continued eating till he was pulled by Timmy aside.

**He said, "Bring us to your bedroom." **

Cosmic raised his wand and they were in his bedroom.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I don't own anything jet."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04 A dinner with the Fairy**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, please be ok that I am changing the story to my fantasy, thisis-whatilove can't help me any further and I don't completely know what the original plan is aka was, so be ok that it will change. As well Foop is going to be OOC in this story as you can read in this chapter,"**_

* * *

Only Cosmic and Timmy appeared in his room. Timmy looked around, it was still like Anti-Cosmo's old bedroom. Cosmic floated around and looked at Timmy waiting to see what he wanted to do.

"**Timmy, why are we here?" Cosmic asked him.**

"**Well, I wanted to see what type of changes you would bring up once you are calm again," Timmy explained.**

"**Changes...?" Cosmic asked confused.**

"**Yes, you know as you were Anti-Cosmo you created one master plan to take over Fairy world after the next," Timmy explained.**

"**Plan... did I?" Cosmic said still confused.**

He floated around his room and looked at his old life before his transformation. Suddenly he broke down in tears, he curled around in a ball and cried and cried for as long as he could. Knowing that he has to change his insides to not be noticed by others made him mad and very upset.

"**T... Timmy?" Cosmic asked and looked across to the 10 year old.**

"**Yes?" Timmy asked him confused.**

"**W... w... who was I?" Cosmic asked very sad.**

"**You were Anti-Cosmo the most intelligent Anti-Fairy and Anti-Fairy leader there has ever been," Timmy explained.**

"**B... But I had my intelligence before my transformation, how can I then still have it?" Cosmic asked confused.**

"**You will see, now get ready for your dinner with Jordan von Strangle," Timmy ordered him.**

Cosmic nodded, Timmy left his bedroom with Cosmo and Wanda, then he wished he was back home and in his own bed.

Cosmic went first into the shower and had a wash, the hot water steamed up his bathroom clouding his view. After he was clean Cosmic dried himself off and walked back into his bedroom. Anti-Wanda has just made the bed up and looked over at her husband.

"**Good, you are all clean, I'll have my shower then darling, oh can you please chose for me a dress to wear for tonight?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband.**

"**Sure love," 'Anti-Cosmo' said blushing a bit.**

Anti-Wanda smiled at him and disappeared into the bathroom, singing 'it's raining men' in the bathroom's shower. 'Anti-Cosmo' first placed his monocle back into his eye, then he walked to his massive closet and searched for a different type of suite, not the blue casual ones he would normally wear, but something different. He hung the first suite back up after poofing it in a plastic protection bag like you get from the cleaners.

As he found a white suite, with white long trousers, a green vest and a dark green tie he carefully laid them out. Then he went to his wives wardrobe. He selected some light blue lingerie, a light blue matching bra, then in her closet he chose a light pink dress with pink crystals sown into it. For her make-up he selected a pink mascara, red lip gloss, black eye liner and for her long light blue hair he got out a red bow.

After Anti-Wanda had her shower, she got a big towel and dried her hair and body off, then she wrapped it carefully around herself so that Anti-Cosmo doesn't see her completely nude, her bat wings she folded on top of one another to hold the towel in place, her blue hair hung wet and tangled behind her back and her original curl was out dangling behind the rest, after being wrapped up in towels she walked out and smiled at her husband choice in clothes.

Then 'Anti-Cosmo' disappeared into the bathroom, he shave his facial hair, washed himself completely clean, placed deo on as well. Then he dried himself off and walked back out of the bathroom as well. After having that good wash he suited himself up and looked over to his wife. Before she changed into her evening dress Anti-Wanda grabbed 'Anti-Cosmos' hand and pulled him out of their bedroom.

"**Um, love you are still naked," Anti-Cosmo pointed out blushing a bit.**

To the couples luck Foop was not in the hall way at the moment.

"**Sorry darling, can you please clean Foop up, I know he doesn't like being formal in any way for such special occasions," Anti-Wanda explained.**

"**Sure," Anti-Cosmo said.**

He walked straight to Foop's bedroom and picked up the lad, then he headed with his son in his arm into his bathroom. Anti-Wanda smiled, she planed this so the two can 'bond a little bit. Then she got dressed and ready.

* * *

Foop was 'before his father abducted him' in his bedroom and cleaning that up a bit. He folded all his clean clothes up and place them in his walk in closet. Next he sorted out all of his plans in alphabetical order, marking on them which ones he completed 'and failed' and which ones he was still working on.

Next he tidied away his hundreds of pens, markers, pencil's, geometry triangular and note books away so that his massive 2 meter big desk was clean.

After that he walked up to his double bed with the black sheets on that were all over the place, he lifted his quilt up and folded it carefully on the bed, then he straightened out his 5 black pillows out and placed the fifth one in the centre.

"**There my bedroom is perfect," Foop said happy.**

But just as he wanted to walk out of his room Anti-Cosmo came in. Anti-Cosmo glared at Foop as he saw his son wasn't washed or dressed formal jet for the occasion. With out as much as switching a word over the man grabbed his son under his arm and walked to Foop's attached bathroom. As Anti-Cosmo placed his son down he locked them inside the room.

"**Foop, why haven't you had your shower yet? Jordan von Strangle is going to be here in less then... 20 minuets," 'Anti-Cosmo' asked his son worried.**

"**Well I am sorry father, but I thought Jordan might want a tour of the house, my bedroom was in a mess so I tidied it up a bit, after finishing the room off I wanted to go into the bathroom and get myself sorted," Foop explained.**

"**Oh, ok but hurry up," 'Anti-Cosmo' told his son.**

"**will do father, you make sure the rest of the castle still looks tidy," Foop warned his father.**

'Anti-Cosmo' nodded and fooped himself around his castle, everything was in place, a few of the foods were still cooking, the table was laid for lunch, not a single cob web was any where and everything was just perfect. As Foop and Anti-Wanda floated down to him he saw they were ready for their important visitors, now all they had to do was wait for Jordan von Strangle and the Tooth Fairy to arrive.

* * *

With Jordan von Strangle

The muscular self proclaimed ruler over Fairy world has just given Binky another beating because he was going to be late for his meeting with Anti-Cosmo. The Tooth Fairy just finished her rounds earlier then usual because of the dinner invitation by her husband.

As they were clean Jordan von Strangle poofed himself into the suite he wore for his and his wives wedding, the Tooth Fairy wore a light blue dress with heigh heals and combed happy threw her mint green hair. Jordan combed his hair up as well. Once the two looked at each other they smiled at each others beauty.

"**Now Jordan dear, we are just checking with the Anti-Cosma family to see if they are behaving proper and with manners of a upper-class family, so please don't hurt them unless needed, am I understood?" the Tooth Fairy asked her husband worried. **

"**I will my dear love," Jordan said happy hugging his wife.**

"**Thank you, now come the coach is waiting," The Tooth Fairy ordered her husband. **

The couple got into the coach and then road all the way to Anti-Fairy world. As they reached the gate Jordan placed Juandissimo at the door since he was the 'second strongest Fairy ever'.

"**Juandissimo whiles I am away in Anti-Fairy world, I want you to make sure nobody tries to leave Anti-Fairy world, if they attempt to leave call me immediately if you can't stop them with your own power," Jordan ordered the man.**

"**Sir yes sir," Juandissimo said saluting him. **

Jordan nodded and the coach drove threw Anti-Fairy world, Juandissimo quickly closed the doors behind them and stood guard as promised.

* * *

Once the coach went threw Anti-Fairy world it was already getting dark. The coach man tapped at the horse and it glowed a yellow neon colour illuminating the road ahead of them. A bit like a neon tube. The horse still could see as clear as day whiles pulling the coach towards the only black castle in the howl of Anti-Fairy world.

All the other homes were modern looking, well except for the University of Anti-Fairy world which was a massive round disk like thing. It reminded Jordan of a lunch box. They passed beautiful worn out parks and even a lake where a few magical water creatures lived.

After travelling for the last 5 minuets they reached the scariest black castle resting on a violet cloud with a thunder storm above them. Jordan got out first and then helped his wife.

"**Thank you love, they seem to be welcoming us," The Tooth Fairy said.**

"**Indeed, ah so far-" Jordan wanted to point out a mistake.**

The Tooth Fairy quickly jabbed him in the ribs to shut up. They approached the big heavy gates which were about the size of Jordan himself, and he was the largest of all Fairies and Anti-Fairies. The Tooth Fairy rings the door bell and they wait a few seconds.

* * *

On the other side of the door Anti-Cosmo quickly checked one last time that everything was perfect, as it was so he walked up to the door and opened it. Jordan and the Tooth Fairy were impressed over the politeness he was offering them.

The castle itself made a warm welcoming approach to them. As Jordan and the Tooth Fairy entered Anti-Cosmo spoke up.

"**Welcome Sir Jordan von Strangle and the lovely Mrs Tooth Fairy von Strangle, if you would hand me your coats I'll hang them up, then you may go threw to the dining room, dinner is about to be served," Anti-Cosmo said.**

The Tooth Fairy took her coat off and Jordan as well, impressed that Anti-Cosmo asked them so plight. Anti-Cosmo walked to a long rack where a lot of his, Anti-Wanda and Foop's coats were hanging in all shapes and forms.

After the honoured guest's coats were wraps up in plastic and then hung did Anti-Cosmo turn back to them.

"**I'm sorry, but we have to keep the special coats in plastic because we have a lot of moths here in this close to 10.000 year old castle, and I want to prevent the coats getting eaten or other wise," 'Anti-Cosmo' explained.**

"**Oh well, thank you Anti-Cosmo," Jordan said impressed already.**

The 3 walked threw to the living room, Jordan was impressed that for a 10.000 year old castle there wasn't a single spek of dust,cobwebs, rats, spiders or anything filthy any wear. As if the entire castle went threw the washing machine to be clean.

"**My beloved wife Anti-Wanda cleaned every speck of our castle up to have it perfect for you two to visit," Anti-Cosmo explained.**

"**Wow,well tell her we are most impressed, she must be a loving house wife," The Tooth Fairy said, even more impressed that the teeth of all of Anti-Cosmos stuffed animals were scrubbed clean as well.**

"**Indeed she is," 'Anti-Cosmo' said blushing a bit.**

"**Did you marry her because of her house hold skills?" Jordan asked Anti-Cosmo.**

Cosmic was burning with anger, his eyes turned for a short while red with madness. After counting quietly down to 10 he glared back at Jordan.

"**No I did not, in fact most of her house keeping skills she had to re-learn from me," 'Anti-Cosmo' snapped at them a bit mad.**

They walked to the dinning room again and sat back in their sett's. The food was ready to eat and Anti-Cosmo served everybody their fair sheer out. Foop sat calmly down and filled his glass up with blue berry juice, none alcoholic seeing as he can't drink wine jet. The others quietly finished their dinner and then Anti-Wanda served them a 'mess dessert' which was out of whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, rhubarb and apple compote.

Everybody loved the mess they were served and after everybody was filled up Foop cleared away all the dishes quickly.

"**Wow, Anti-Wanda you are sure one of the best cook's we've ever tasted, not even our wedding buffet was this delicious." The Tooth Fairy praised. **

"**Aw, thank you mam," Anti-Wanda said happy.**

"**Shall we continue the discussion in the living room, we have more comfortable seating arrangements there," 'Anti-Cosmo' **

"**Thank you Anti-Cosmo," Jordan said.**

The 5 headed of there and they sat down in the warm and spacious living room. Jordan and the Tooth Fairy sat in a 2 seater, Anti-Cosmo in a red am chair and his wife and son sat together on a green couch. So another round of discussion's were brought up.

"**So Foop, ho are your schooling educations coming along? Does Anti-Fairy world actually have a school here or even a university?" Jordan asked him.**

"**Well, we don't have a pre-school, that's why I still go to Spellementary school in fairy world, I have my permission pass that as long as I don't cause any more trouble in Fairy world I may continue my schooling education, after finishing the 100 years there I have enrolled onto the college: '13 black cat's' where I will be learning everything about bad luck, how to detect it, and use it to my advantage, as well how to create mass caose on earth within 24 hours. After my college education I plan to go to the University 'Earth's 13' where I will learn more about how to detect bad elements to create more Friday the 13th's. And for the planning skills I don't need any practice, I've done so many plans that it almost rivals my father's attempts," Foop explained.**

"**Wow, so you have got a busy life ahead of yourself, have you actually ever planned on getting married any time in your young future? And if yes to who?" The Tooth Fairy asked.**

Foop's young face turned bight red with embarrassment. How should he explain this? He knew who he loved, which was 'weirdly enough' his counterpart Poof, but should he tell them? Foop decided to give a bit of a bit. So a little bit of he truth, but not the howl truth.

"**Well, yes I am planning to get married some day, but so far I don't know to who, we don't have that many good looking with a good personality dark Anti-Fairy females, we may have everybody copied as a counterpart, but nobody interests me so far," Foop explained.**

"**Ah ok," The Tooth Fairy said nodding her head.**

Foop's face remained bright violet. After the last discussion was finished Anti-Cosmo lead them back to the back door. He handed Jordan von Strangle his coat and then the Tooth Fairies, but suddenly the black clouds gave off a thundering sound, and to everybody's bad luck it started to rain.

Foop quickly grabbed his fathers huge umbrella and lead Jordan and the Tooth fairy back to their coach. Jordan and the Tooth fairy thanked him and waved Good bye to the young family. 'Anti-Cosmo', Anti-Wanda and Foop waved back. With in a few minuets Jordan and the Tooth Fairy were back in their world.

* * *

Only the next day as Anti-Cosmo was at work did a report card appear on his desk from Jordan von Strangle.

"_**With happiness and huge surprise can I hereby confirm that the Anti-Cosma family with the Anti-Fairywrinkle family are by far the most polite, welcoming and pleasant Anti-Fairies to eve be around. We thank you guy's for such a lovely evening, Jordan von Strangle," Anti-Cosmo read.**_

He smiled and hugged the card to his chest. But then Cosmics smile left him. How will he tell his mother that he was back now? Who else could tell by now that he wasn't who he was?

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I just love PoofXFoop stories, so that's why Foop is OOC. Is this chapter better? I hope so, please review."**_


End file.
